Peter Pan Smut Fanfiction
by phoebe-moo
Summary: when wendy has a monet of weakness and peter sees it leads into a futre they had never expected


Wendy-

"Boys will you hush down, I have friends over and you playing is disturbing us" Wendy held her cream dress up bunched in her fists in annoyance at the ruckus her brothers were making.

"Yes Ms Darling" all the boys saluted her mocking her, Wendy just tutted and shook her head and walked back into her room joining the conversation once more.

"Wendy how you put up with all these boys I'll never know" her blonde haired friend Anne sighed, all her other friends making murmurs in agreement.

"It's not all bad, it's quite nice usually they're just trying to show off because you girls are here" Wendy gave a light chuckle and all her friends followed.

"But enough of that, Susie how haven't yet told us how your date went with Michael "Anne said in her saucy tone, all the girls were eager for this type of conversation topic but to Wendy it made her uncomfortable thinking about the topic.

"Why do I need to tell you girls, I bet you already practically know what happened" Susie laughed all the other girls laughed to but Wendy's of course was a fake and uncomfortable one.

"We know but we need details Susie, Anne shared her first time experience so did Elizabeth" Bethany pushed on the topic and eventually Susie cracked.

"Well, since you put it that way, mother and father were out at a ball, and I went to the park with Michael, with their permission off course, when we got there I was shocked that he had set up an night time picnic, there was candles and rose petals everywhere, he brought my favourite meals, I first kissed him, then we hadn't pulled away the kiss got more passionate and then we made love" all the girls eyes with dazed imaging the scene, how it will happen to them. What would their experience be, even Wendy was thinking those thoughts about a very certain boy.

_What are you thinking he's still a boy, and im 16 years of age _Wendy mentally scolded herself for having such a promiscuous thought?

"What did it feel like?" Bethany wanted to know more, and to be honest with her Wendy wanted to know too.

"well it hurt at first, of course it would I even cried a little, but after time it came so pleasurable, so more luscious so satisfactory, it's like if you've ever put your hand down there (Susie nudged downwards) that feeling that starts to build up and then explodes making you shatter into a million pieces, imagine that but ten times as more powerful" Susie finished her story making Wendy blush she had never heard of such taboo subjects, what did she mean?.

After a while Wendy's friends went home, Wendy proceeded to do her nightly routine, help cook, eat, spend some time with family, bathe, put the boys to be (except john darling since he was far too old and got embarrassed as he was a teenager) told the lost boys and Michael stories and prepared for bed herself.

She rummaged through her dresser looking for an night gown and came across that baby blue nightie she wore on the night peter came, Wendy took it out and decided to put it on, with some trouble to be expected she had grown a lot since last time, her chest had become fuller, her hips had become wider, Wendy looked into the mirror.

It has become so short on her, she hadn't grown that much but she couldn't believe how short she was all those years ago, the nightie came to upper thigh.

Wendy started to fully recognise the changes her body had actually made; she ran her hands over her flat stomach, to her hips, running up her sides and to her chest, this had defiantly changed.

Wendy felt throbbing in her lower stomach burning down to her lower region.

Wendy felt strange but a good strange, she laid in her bed after turning the lights off only the moonlight providing the light now.

Wendy didn't know what to do, she just followed the story Susie had told, Wendy's hand slide down her stomach into her panties (A/N can't remember the old fashioned word for them) feeling the mounted hair that had grew over time, she could feel the hot humid air, Wendy had slide her panties down her milky white legs.

Wendy's hand had resumed the spot where it was before but it was just hovering, Wendy was indeed clueless and remembered what Susie had said, she said something like putting your hand on you down there and that's what Wendy did, she felt a shock run through her body.

Her hand explored around, Wendy had curled up in a ball turning to the window, Wendy was panting, feeling like the air in the room was humid and hot, Wendy closed her eyes and felt a pressure start to build something she had never felt before, Wendy spreader out her legs running it down the silk bed sheets, her toes curling into the fabric.

Her whole body was trembling, and indecent quite moans were leaving her mouth, she imagined peter right then, that he was the one doing this and all too quickly, Wendy felt like a lightning bolt had struck her making her turn into mush as she said in pleasure the only person that was on her mind

Peter.

Peter-

Peter had flown to Wendy's window like he normally did, he flew to the window making sure he wasn't visible; when he peered in he saw something totally unexpected.

Wendy was in front of her mirror running her hands up and down her body wearing what seemed to be the blue nightie that she wore when they first met.

Peter could feel himself throbbing at watching Wendy running her hands over her body, but she had crawled into her bed, peter had watched her slide her hands down her stomach into her panties. Peter felt himself imidianlty stiffen, he wasn't worried this had happened before when he dreamt those shameful things he did to Wendy this seemed to be the only thing that made it go away.

Wendy had pulled of her panties while peter watched her mean and puff he slipped his own hand down his pants grabbing his shaft and slowly squeezing his feel an electric current move through his body, peter forgot that his was out doors and focused on one beautiful thing, Wendy.

As peter watched Wendy moan and groan she turned towards the window giving him a glimpse of her erotic face, peter had started to move his hand faster while moving his other hand down there too to play with the dangling things, and he knew he could last much longer every movement made him closer to the edge.

Peter had heard something surprising come out of Wendy's mouth his name, that was too much for peter to handle, soon after he climaxed feeling the wetness and stickiness on his hand in in his leaves peter went and head around went to go and push of the slanted roof he was standing on.

When he went to push off he slipped making a loud bash some causing went to come over astonished to see the boy she wanted to see for so long.

As she was happy to see peter (A/N she's in a robe) he was terrified for her to see him in this state.


End file.
